


I Would Keep Her Close

by attack_on_feels



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_feels/pseuds/attack_on_feels
Summary: So I kinda goaded @Lady Aki to writeing some poetry and she came through! It was straight up beautiful, and I wanted to write something from Solas to her Rosal'in Lavellan in return....hope you like it Da'len!
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	I Would Keep Her Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Aki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aki/gifts).



I would keep her close, if I could. 

If she could stand beside me and not have to endure the crushing weight of my hubris, I'd carve out a hollow in my side and beg her to call it her home. I would fashion myself into a holy vessel, that she would pour all of her love and adulation into me. And she would do so, for even in my self loathing I cannot bare to diminish the purity of her devotion by denying its existance.

I would keep her close, and she would allow it. Submit to it. Crave it. In earning her unying love, I have unwittingly come to own her, and this consensual slavery would sicken me if my own longing did not bind me to her with an equal tether.

And bound I am. 

As surely as exposed metal demands the attention of the storm, her divine glory calls out to me and I know that I must bend to her benevolent will. For unworthy hands to hold such a sacred heart is a desecration, yet I could not bare to deny her. Lips that once wore diamonds, now dressed with naught but lies, and yet she would want me still. 

She would allow such lips to make formless emotion into a tangible thing, a silent confession of my love, pressed upon her skin, over and over and over again. I would press them to her throat and revel that she knowingly allows a wolf such a privilege. These liars lips would mark a trail upon her body, enticing, demanding, worshiping. 

As our hearts are bound, so to would her hands be, crossed at the wrist and held with a braided cord, a restraint she could resist, yet willingly endures. Her bound arms would rest upon shoulders, to replace the heavy weight of the world, and I, the sinner would hold her close and thrust myself into her body, knowing that she had carved a place in her side for me as well.

It would be carnal and base and ill fitting for such a woman to be fucked so, and yet....

And yet.

I would make myself her throne, her place of power, where she alone decides the fate of the unworthy. But she has always been a merciful goddess, her judgements have sought to heal, not punish. 

But one cannot heal death, and that is all I have to offer. She would let her bright spirit slip into me and my rotting wounds would taint the pool that her healing waters flow from. Cowardice and love in equal measure demands denial of such a fate, and so I have cast aside her overflowing cup. 

I would keep her close, and she would allow it, and in doing so I would destroy us both.

I had so wanted to keep her close.


End file.
